


A Little Celebratory Hug

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy AU. </p><p>Not real at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Celebratory Hug

She knows when they get home. She knows, but she doesn’t join them, they will come to her soon enough. The door clicks closed, then the noise of a door locking, then footsteps, first heavy, then lighter, the footsteps that follow are light at first and lighter still when the owner has left her shoes behind. 

She is resting, curled on the bed, sleepy but wakeful enough to know her lovers are home. She can smell them now, the door to the bedroom opens, then clicks shut. The noises of two women changing clothing for nightwear, then cleaning teeth and washing faces, echo. Light arms slip around her waist, pulling her back and tucking her neatly into the gap under the other woman’s chin, she smiles, the familiar dark hair falling into view as a kiss is pressed to her neck. 

“We won.”

She smiles as she looks up at the brightness in her other lover’s eyes, the light blue almost dancing with pride and she moves instantly to accept the weight of the other woman in her arms. Lips brush her forehead and she smiles, nuzzling into soft golden-blonde hair with a content sigh. They are home. She is safe and they have won. They will celebrate properly tomorrow, when none of them are tired.


End file.
